Awaited Months
by RebeccasanFujiEijiLVR
Summary: FujiXSaku fic! News of unexpected surprise, what's going on? Sequel is out already named One's Luv! Beta needed, if possible. Hurt/Comfort Friendship Romance
1. Pregnant?

9 months Awaiting

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, or it's characters. I'm taking over this fic which belongs to **Kikumaru's Love15**. She let me take over it and make a few changes if I wanted to. Enjoy Minna!!

Chapter 1: Pregnant?

"HEALTH?!" a freaked out girl's voice echoed over the school grounds in what seemed to be agony. "They gave you Health?!" The voice echoed once again only a fraction of a sound barrier softer. "They gave me P.E.?! That's so not fair! They separated us!" The voice slowly got softer as the girl's ranting went on.

"Tomo-chan, calm down, we have every other class together. This one class we're separated might be good for us." Sakuno said and Tomoka blanked. "Tomo-chan, are you ok?" Tomoka suddenly snapped out of her short daze.

"Sakuno, What do you mean it could be good for us? We have always been together! Pre-K, First grade, Second, and onward!" Tomoka said with a heartfelt voice. "We are supposed to be together!"

"Listen, try to see it my way. If we ever get a boyfriend then, a lot of our time is going to be spent with him. And, one of us is going to be left out of a lot of things. So, we need to prepare for when that time comes Tomoka." Sakuno said as Tomoka's eye widened with realization.

"You're right Sakuno-chan!" She said with determination in her voice. "We're in high school and it's only a matter of time! We have to prepare! Well, then I'm off to class!"

She watched as her friend disappear before running off to her own class. Health. She quickly made her way into the health room, took a quick look around, and sat down at an empty two seated desk. She then decided it safe to take a slower look around the class and she did so. She didn't recognize anyone. They were all from different classes or higher grades. She kept herself occupied until the teacher came.

"Hello there! I am your teacher for the next year. You may call me Yume-chan while the other senpai's are not around because, I am not that old yet." She said while winking and the class laughed. "But, as soon as you get a sniff of those old farts you better start with the senpai stuff or I'll have your reproductive system you got it!" The class laughed again but, there was a chorus of 'yes's' mixed in with it this time.

"Now, This is mandatory from the head honcho principal himself so don't get mad at me, I gotta give you a seating chart! So, gather your things, stand up, and line up against the walls." The class laughed and did as told. Sakuno looked around at all the faces and saw a familiar one this time.

Fuji Syusuke the tennis prodigy was standing on the other side of the room waiting to be seated as well. His usual smile was plastered to his handsome face but, it was a bit wider as he silently laughed at the teachers jokes. Yume had already seated half of the class when she suddenly called out Sakuno's name.

"Hai." Sakuno said and wandered over to the desk assigned to her and soon to be one other person. She waited for that person's name to be called. Awaiting that stranger to come and take his or her seat beside her the shiest kid in class.

"And, Fuji Syusuke your next to Sakuno!" Yume said with a wide grin before stepping to the next desk and continuing seating the remaining students. Sakuno had been shocked.

Of all the people she could have chosen she chose Fuji Syusuke, the tennis prodigy who smiles all the time. The tennis prodigy who ...gulp...liked to play pranks on the person he sat next to when he was bored. The tennis prodigy who smiles all the time, plays pranks when he's bored, and is a bit of a sadist, double gulp.

She made a quick silent prayer to whatever kami was watching over her that he would never be bored when she was sitting next to him. She heard a shuffle next to her and she knew that Fuji had taken his seat next to her.

"Hello there, Sakuno-chan!" He said cheerfully and she looked up to she his smiling face. "Saa, It's lucky that we got seated next to each other, ne? You're the only one I know in this class." Sakuno could feel a smile rising to her face. She could see them becoming closer friends in the future because of this class.

"Hai, Fuji-senpai! Same here! I was so nervous I was going to get seated by some random noodle brained senior!" She joked and Fuji's smile widened a little as he chuckled. Wow. She got Fuji, the Fuji to laugh. Today must be her day. There was a clap and the two looked to the front of the class to see that Yume had finished seating everyone.

"Alright, everyone. I know it's the first day of school but, to complete the project I'm giving you we have to begin today. So, to start we're going to play a game. I sat you in boy and girl seats. Who you are sitting next to is your partner for this project. I am going to hand out some brown paper bags to only three volunteer groups. In these bags are blue, red, green, and white marbles. The boy in your pair is going to draw out a marble five times. The girl in your pair is going to record what he drew out. Got it?" She asked and everyone nodded. "Okay, who are my volunteers?" Fuji immediately raised his hand.

"Fuji-senpai! What are you doing?!" Sakuno asked frantically in a hushed whisper. Fuji smiled at her amused.

"Volunteering of course. Don't you want to?" He asked with a slightly teasing voice bringing a light pink hue to her cheeks as she clamped her mouth shut. 'Kawaii.' He thought.

"Fuji and Sakuno! My first volunteers!" The teacher said with happiness evident in her voice as she dropped a brown paper bag on Sakuno's side of the desk. Sakuno took it and held it open for Fuji to start drawing his marbles.

"Alright. Now, did any of the three groups get any blue marbles?" Sakuno raised her hand and noticed that the other two groups didn't. Wow. They were the only ones who did. "How many Sakuno?"

"Two Yume-chan." Sakuno answered. The teachers eyes widened before she had an extremely happy look on her face.

"Congragulations, Sakuno! You're pregnant with Fuji's TWINS!" Yume yelled out. Sakuno went wide eyed as her mouth dropped open while Fuji's eyes opened wide as his smile disappeared.

"N-nani?!!" Sakuno cried out.

To be continued...

How was it? Remember this is **Kikumaru's Love15**'s fic, so FULL CREDIT goes to her.I fixed it a little. If there are any mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne...


	2. Love Initials

9 months Awaiting

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, or it's characters. I'm taking over this fic which belongs to **Kikumaru'sLove15**. She let me take over it and make a few changes if I wanted to.

Chapter 2: Love Initials

Yume was practically bouncing with joy."That's right. From now until the end of the school year you two are a couple. And, you are pregnant with Fuji's Twins. Now, Sakuno if you would come with me please!" Yume said while walking over and grabbing her arm before taking her to a back room.

Sakuno could only look back at Fuji with a look that clearly stated "This is all your fault for volunteering us!" who stared at her in guilt. Yume shut the door behind them. "Okay, Sakuno this here is a empathy belly. It actually does give you all the symtoms of pregnancy etc. Including cravings, back pain, etc."

"Why is it flat?" Sakuno asked.

"That's the wonderful thing about it. It actually inflates like a child is actually growing inside it. Filling itself with this hard substance found in the air slowly over time." Yume began explaining as Sakuno smiled.

"Now, Sakuno. You can't tell anyone that this is only a project. I'll explain after class." Yume said and Sakuno looked confused but, nodded anyway. "Let's go." Sakuno walked out of the room and back to her seat. After class Yume called for the two 'lucky' soon to be 'parents' to stay back. "Alright, Fuji earlier Sakuno put on an empathy belly which will grow just like a normal pregnant woman's belly would in the next nine months. You have to take care of her and her needs. By the way Sakuno try not to work him like a pack mule." She said while giggling. "Kami knows many pregnant women have done it to their husbands."

"I'll try." Sakuno joked and Fuji poked her in the ribs causing her to squeal. "Stop it! I was kidding!" Fuji just smiled. Yume laughed at the cute scene.

"See your'e both acting already like a couple! It's too kawaii! But, here's the catch. You have to pretend you are actually boyfriend and girlfriend. You have to pretend that you actually did the deed to get Sakuno pregnant. And, you can't tell anyone you're pretending." Yume said and Sakuno blinked a few times trying to take in that information.

"I don't see how that will be a problem." Fuji said and Sakuno turned to face him. "Right, Sakuno?" He said while looking at her with his eyes open and a soft...sweet smile on his face? She only could nod dumbly. How could she not? He looked so adorable! Yume giggled again.

"Alright! Well, you all can go on ahead. It's the end of the day. Oh, one more thing. Sakuno, you can't eat any thing that might harm the babies development like wasabi or string beans or anything like that. And, you can't do any strenuous activities that means no more tennis, gymnastics, or dance. But, you can continue chorus and art! Um, you might be able to try ball room dancing it's slow and won't harm the baby though." Yume said and Sakuno nodded. "Alright, you can't play tennis but you can always watch Fuji-san play! Um, for the gymnastics there's always that Kikumaru-san whose also on the tennis team. And, of course you should give the ballroom dancing a try. I hear Fuji-san's pretty good at it. Eek! I almost forgot! Here!" She handed Fuji a credit card.

"What's this Yume-chan?" Fuji questioned while fingering the card in his hand. Sakuno fingered it as well her fingers brushing over his. A shock of electricity went up their arms but, neither move away they only looked at each other which confirmed that the other had felt it.

"That is a credit card with three thousand dollars on it. Now, I am going to tell you something that I haven't told anyone other than my husband and family yet. Guys, I'm pregnant." Yume said and Sakuno squealed a wide smile on her face as she hugged her.

"Really? Promise, me I get to babysit!" Sakuno demanded. Yume laughed nodding and Sakuno squealed again hugging her once more.

"That's what the credit card is for. Eventually, people are going to question if you are really pregnant or not so you are going to go shopping for baby clothes, crib, the whole shebang! I already talked to my husband about it and he said it was fine with him for this idea. We already know the gender. It's a girl. So, you can tell everyone the gender." She said. "But, we are giving you the priviledge of painting the baby's room, picking out the furniture, decorating it, picking out her clothes, and the biggest responsibility of being a parent...picking out her name." Sakuno and Fuji looked at each other in shock.

"You want us to pick out your little girl's name?" Fuji questioned. Sakuno looked at Yume with disbelief. Who would allow to high school kids to name their baby.

"With our approval that is." Yume said with a serious look Sakuno sighed with relief. "Alright, with all that said you boh may go. And, you better hurry to your tennis practice Fuji-san!" Sakuno's face panicked before she grabbed Fuji's hand and jetted out the door.

"Hurry, Fuji or you'll have to run laps!" She yelled and the two were gone. Yume burst into laughter at the sight.

"Those two are going to end up together at the end of this so called' project'. What they don't know is that is she's actually pregnant." Yume said. "She'll think it's the empathy belly growing but, it's actually her. If only she knew what those blue marbles did." She sighed and touched her own stomach. "That's how I meet Megumi's daddy." She looked down out of the window to see Sakuno dragging Fuji towards the tennis courts. "You'll figure it out soon enough my students."

Fuji was currently being dragged towards the tennis courts by Sakuno. Well, not exactly being dragged. He was only making it seem like he was being dragged for her sake. "Sakuno-chan, wait one second." Fuji said as he gently pulled her to a stop. She turned to him a questioning look in her eyes. They had come to a stop under a sakura tree.

"I was thinking that since we have to pretend we have to be boyfriend and girlfriend we might as well make it official. So..." He dropped of his sentence and got down on to one knee. And, he removed something from around his neck. He adjusted what ever it was in his palm and closed his hands around it like a box. All it needed was a ribbon. Which Sakuno took off of one of her braids and tied it to his middle finger finishing the box look. "Sakuno, will you be my girlfriend, even though your'e already pregnant with my twins?" He asked and opened the makeshift 'box'.

Inside there was a silver flat penny sized tennis ball necklace with the initials 'FS' inscripted on it. She smiled and nodded. Fuji's smile widened and he stood before turning her around to clasp the necklace around her neck.

When he was done she fingered the necklace carefully. "Why are you giving this to me? It has your initials on it!" Sakuno said while looking up to him. He looked at her with a wide smile and his eyes opened.

"One time last year when Eiji had all of us over for a party we all talked about what we would do if we all got a girlfriend this year. I told them I would give her this." Fuji said as he fingered the necklace that was now around her neck.

"But, I'm not your real..." She started to say but, he put a finger to her lips silencing her. He cupped her cheek gently and stared into her pretty brown eyes.

"Yes, you are Sakuno. You are now Sakuno. I said that I was going to give this necklace to the girl I love..." Fuji stated and Sakuno's heart started to pound in her chest. "And, that girl is standing right in front of me." She cried in happiness at those words. Nobody knew it but, she had long since gotten over Ryoma. But, in the process fallen for Fuji Syuusuke. She threw herself into his arms hugging him tightly to her.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words, Fuji-senpai." Sakuno mumbled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too Fuji-senpai." He smiled even wider than before at this new revalation.

"Syusuke." He said.

"What?" She questioned looking up at him under her eyelashes.

"Call me Syusuke. And, drop the senpai stuff." He said with a sweet smile and her cheeks went a bright pink just like he thought they would. 'Still Kawaii. I wonder what else I can do to make her blush?' He thought and he pulled her even closer than before if possible. "I love you, Sakuno. Please." And, with that her face went cherry red. 'Bingo.' She could only nod afraid to try to speak knowing that she would be stuttering like mad. He loosened his grip on her and her blush started to go down.

"Then, in that case. You gave me something that claims me as yours. So I'm giving you something that claims you as mine." Sakuno said as she fiddled around with something on her wrist finally there was a click and she smiled in victory. "Now, give my your right wrist and close your eyes completely and cover them with your jacket sleeve." Fuji smiled and did as told.

He felt something be latched around his wrist. "Alright open!" He opened his eyes to see a flat silver bracelet now on his wrist. It had cross like links and a plate top that was on the top of his wrist were the initials 'RS' were engraved. He smiled and began embracing her.

"Thank you, Sakuno. I love it...and you." He said. They just stood like that for what seemed like an eternity. Then, something clicked in Sakuno's mind as she grabbed Fuji's left wrist and looked at his wrist watch.

"Syusuke-kun!" Wow. She sure switched names fast. "You gotta hurry! Your twenty minutes late!" Fuji nodded before grabbing her hand and running off at the fastest pace that Sakuno could go.

To be continued...

How was it? Remember this is **Kikuamru'sLove15**'s fic so FULL CREDIT goes to her. I fixed it a little. If there are any mistakes please let me know.

Leave good review, ne?

Ja'ne...


	3. Telling the others

9 months Awaiting

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or it's characters. I'm taking over this fic which belongs to **Kikumaru's Love15**. She let me take over it and make a few changes if I wanted to.

Chapter 3: Telling the Others

Sakuno and Fuji made it to the tennis courts finally. And, of course Tezuka was the first to notice. "Fuji, you're late! Twenty laps!" He yelled with finality.

"Tezuka-senpai! Syuusuke-kun and I had to meet with a teacher after class!" Sakuno immediately spoke up not mentioning the fifteen minutes they spent confessing to each other. The rest of the regulars were gathered and looked up at her in surprise at the name she used. Fuji started to speak but, she elbowed him in the ribs letting out a small grunt.

"Fine. Fuji start warming up." Tezuka said not fazed. Sakuno had a bright smile on her face in an instant and turned to Fuji. He was holding his side. Her smile disappeared.

"I am so sorry. But, if you had said anything you would have had to run those laps!" She said while lifting his shirt and running her fingers lightly over the pink tinged and light purple skin. "I didn't know I hit you that hard. I'm sorry." She started getting tears in her eyes. Fuji chuckled. He took her hands in one of his and grasped her chin forcing her to look at him.

"It's fine, Sakuno. It doesn't hurt." He said and to prove his point he pressed against the bruise. She smiled and hugged him but, just as she let go she 'accidently' hit his bruise. He flinched unwillingly and she grinned in triumph.

"It does hurt! You just held back the flinch!" She said as he sighed.

"I'm fine Sakuno-chan." He said and it was her turn to sigh.

"Fine, whatever, now hurry and go warm-up before you get assigned more laps. This time I don't have a creditable excuse." Sakuno said and Fuji chuckled before walking on a vacant tennis court. He started to do stretches. She found herself a bench beside the court to sit on and watch before she saw the regulars walk up to her.

"Since when did you and Fuji-senpai became so friendly?" Momo questioned with a confused stare and Sakuno giggled at his state. This seemed to confuse him even more then before. Since when did Sakuno the shiest girl in the universe became so open.

"You will All find out when we All eat at Kawamura-senpai's place." Sakuno said before turning back to watch Fuji warming up only to find that he had finished and that his face was not a foot away from hers.

She squealed pushing her body against the fence in fright. "Ah! Oh My Gosh! Fuji Syuusuke! I Am Going Take Away All Of Your Wasabi Priviledges If You Don't Quit That! You Nearly Gave Me A Heart Attack!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Fuji chuckled in amusement at her reaction. "Don't you laugh at me Syuusuke I mean it! And, I swear I will get your sister Yumiko-chan to back me up on it! I know she's the one who cooks in your house!" Fuji stopped his laughing to humor her but, kept his usual smile on his face. "Was there something so important that you felt the need to scare the living day lights out of me?"

"Well, no but, I thought it would be interesting to see what your reaction would be if I did that. And, it was humorus." He said and she bopped him on the head lightly causing him to poke her in the ribs resulting in a squeal on her account. She slapped his hand away.

"I said stop that earlier." She pouted and crossed her arms like a little kid who was denied their favorite candy.

"You brought it upon yourself." He teased and she made to bop him again but, he wiggled his fingers which made her squeal and press backwards into the fence trying the backup away from him. "Now, I know you're not able to play hard tennis but, do you think you can hit me some light lobs for a smash practice?" He asked and her face split into a wide excited smile. He was trying to get her involved with some of the things he's doing. 'That's so sweet.' she thought.

"You're actually gonna let me play even though she said that..." She started and Fuji put a finger to her lips.

"Now, is hitting a lob from one spot on a court a strenous activity?" He smiled at her and she threw her arms around his neck knocking them both to the ground her on top. She burst into a fit of giggles while he chuckled and sat them both up. "Come on let's go and get this practice done so we can go eat I'm starving." He said and she went into another mad giggling fit.

They walked over to the court where Sakuno held a racket in one hand and had a basket of balls on each side of her. Fuji was on the other side of the court waiting for the first ball to be lobbed. Oishi suddenly ran over to her.

"Sakuno-chan, why don't you let me do it? He could accidently miss and hit you." Oishi said in his motherly tone. Sakuno only smiled at him before looking over at Fuji's now wide open cerulean blue orbs.

"No, I'll do it. I trust Syuusuke not to hit me." She said her voice full of truth and trust a soft loving smile on her face. Oishi slowly and nervously got off the court and Sakuno picked up the first ball. She looked once more into Fuji's eyes. She mouthed, 'I love you' to him before she lobbed the ball to the right side of Fuji's side of the court.

Fuji smashed the lob Sakuno sent him that went to the front left side and in the basket on her right side. She smiled at him as he walked over embracing her to him placing his cheek against hers. She screamed bloodly murder. "Eww! You're all sweaty and Ew gross and now I'm covered in sweat and Ew and Ewww!" She screamed and Fuji burst into laughter. He pulled back and saw in fact that the sweat from his face and arms had transferred over to her.

"I'm sorry, but, hey now you have an excuse to take a shower with me?" He whispered jokingly to her and she blanked before going beet red. She started stuttering and tripping over herself. "Sakuno, I was just kidding. I know you're not ready for that yet." She turned an even darker shade of red right when the regulars walked up. Eiji bounced up and glomped her.

"Hey Sakuno, you okay your face is all red! What did Fujiko say to you huh? We saw him whispering stuff to you, nya!" Eiji cried out and if possible the red on Sakuno's face turned even darker. Somehow, she seperated herself from Eiji's deathgrip glomp and buried her face in Fuji's chest.

"Don't you dare tell them or I'll burn all your cacti!" She threatened Fuji before he even had the chance to speak. He shook his head in amusement. "Can we go eat now please, I'm starving!" At that moment her stomach gave a growling noise. "See my stomach agrees with me! It needs food now. To Kawamura-sempai's place! All of us!" She declared while accidently pointing in the wrong direction.

"Sakuno, Taka-san's place is that way." Fuji said with an amused smile pointing out the right direction and Sakuno giggled wildly.

"Well, we all know the way we'll eventually find it!" She said and laced her fingers with Fuji's pulling him towards the restuarant. The regulars followed right behind them wondering what this news was.

"So, what do you think they have to tell us?" Momo asked with a curious expression.

"You baka, their holding hands, sending each other googly eyes, and are acting like love struck puppies!" Kaidoh gruffly said while pushing the taller boy into the brick wall they were walking next to. "Put two and two together, Baka." Momo got an angry expression on his face and got into the snake like boy's face.

"Why did you do that, mamushi?!" He yelled and the other got a twitch in his left eye.

"What did you call me?!" He yelled back.

"You heard me!" And, so began one of the rivals of seigaku's infamous arguments.

"Stop arguing or we won't tell you two anything got it!" Sakuno yelled with a twitch in her right eye. The two stopped immediately shocked by the sudden out burst. Suddenly, she gotten tears in her eyes. "Oh my gosh! Gomenasai! Th-that out burst just came out of nowhere! Please forgive me!" She pleaded with a sad voice.

When the two didn't reply out of shock she thought it was from anger. The flood of tears broke free and she buried her face into Fuji's chest. Fuji put her arms around her and sent the two a glare that said fix it or else. The two gulped and nodded.

"Hey Sakuno, we forgive you. It's not your fault we were being bakas." Momo said and Kaidoh scoffed at him but, said nothing fearing Fuji's wrath. Sakuno turned towards them the tears slowly coming to a stop.

"Re-really?" She asked and Momo nodded. She instantly had a wide smile on her face and she threw her arms around the twos necks squealing. "Thank you!" Momo looked confused before slowly smiling while Kaidoh just blushed and 'fshhhed'. They began walking towards the sushi bar once again. They soon arrived and were surprise to see that the place was closed for the day. They turned to Kawamura.

"Well, I figured if it was something that Fuji and Sakuno had to tell us together it must be pretty important so I asked dad if he could reserve the front room for us today." He explained while rubbing the back of his neck and the others made an 'Oh' look on their face before walking in Fuji and Sakuno waited last.

"Thanks Taka-san." Fuji said before Kawamura made his way in before them and he smiled before walking in. Sakuno took a deep breath and Fuji turned her to look at him. "We can do this Sakuno. I'm right her with you. We can do this." She nodded smiling widely at him before taking his hand in hers and stepping inside. They walked over and sat in the two seats between Ryoma and Eiji.

"So, Fuji, Sakuno, what's this news of yours?" Oishi asked.Curiousity crossed everyone's features. Sakuno's smiled widened as she looked over at Fuji who did the same.

"Well, we actually have to big news. Fuji do you want to tell them the first one or the second one?" She asked and Fuji put up one finger she sighed with a sweat drop. "Just leave the harder one to the girl huh? Thanks." He chuckled.

"Well, what's the news, what's the news?!" Eiji cried out bouncing in his seat.

"Sakuno and I have been officially together for the past two months." Fuji said and the two waited for everyone's reactions.

"Finally!" Eiji yelled and Momo threw his arms around their shoulders. "Congratulations on the score, Man, on the score!" He said with a perverted smile. Kaidoh bonked him on the head while hissing. Ryoma 'Mada Mada Dane'ed while Oishi the mother hen of the group went on about how they didn't tell anyone about them. Inui said, "li Data." and scribbled away in his notebook. While Kawamura and Tezuka congratulated them as well.

"So," Inui interrupted the commotion, "What's the second HARDER news?" Everyone quieted down at those words and turned towards Sakuno for an answer to that very question. She smiled widely and looked at Fuji who smiled encouragingly at her before opening her mouth to speak.

"Well, I am currently one week and three days pregnant with Fuji's twin girls!" Sakuno said and there was absolute silence. It was so SILENT. Sakuno looked at their expressions of disbelief.

"Guys?" Eiji was the first to break out of his trance and burst into a mad giggling fit. "Haha! That's a good one Sakuno! You -haha- pregnant -haha- with Fujiko's twins!" Eiji laughed. Suddenly, Sakuno felt something kick the inside of her stomach.

"Woah". She smiled. She grabbed Eiji's hand and placed it onto the exact place she felt the kick.

"Wha? Sakuno what're you doing? Nya!" Suddenly, there was another kick and Eiji let out a yelp. "Oh my gosh! What was that?!"

"Syuusuke! Syuusuke, hurry feel this! The twins! They're kicking!" Sakuno said excitedly Fuji placed his hand on the place where Sakuno pointed only to feel something kick against his hand. His smile widened in a grin. "They're kicking!" Then, Oishi broke out of his trance.

"YOU GOT RYUZAKI-SENSEI'S GRANDDAUGTER PREGNANT?!!!!" Oishi yelled at the top of his lungs and with that the chaos had begun.

To be continued...

How was it good or bad? Remember this is Kikumaru'sLove15's fic so FULL CREDIT goes to her. I fixed it a little. If there are any mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne...


	4. I need YOU

9 months Awaiting

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or it's characters. I'm taking over this fic which belongs to **Kikumaru'sLove15**. She let me take over it and make a few changes if I wanted to.

Chapter 4: I need YOU

The chaos had begun. Sakuno sat there watching one of the regulars break out of their stupor. Momo went along with Eiji into freaking out mode. Kawamura fainted the minute Oishi yelled out. Kaidoh blushed and hissed while trying to take in what they just told them. Inui scribbled away in his notebook hiding his shock like a pro. Tezuka gave them a supporting look saying that no matter what happened he'd give them his support. He understood that's what they came to them for. Support.

All though he was a bit disappointed in their carelessness, he thought he taught Fuji about this. 'Let's not be careless.' He remembered saying to the team countless times. And, Ryoma just sat there staring at the two before he nodded to Fuji who understood that it meant that they also had his support. He almost fainted when he heard those fourteen words leave Sakuno's mouth. But, after they told the group they were together for two months before telling them he already suspected.

'Well, I am currently one week and three days pregnant with Fuji's twin girls!' Sakuno's voice kept ringing repeatedly in his mind. He knew Sakuno had gotten over her grade school crush on him. He wasn't even into girls when she liked him so he wasn't even bothered by the fact that the two were together now. All he cared about was that she found someone that would love her back. He was only getting into girls now. And, he hasn't found one to his taste yet. He saw the look on Sakuno's face as the others around him started to freak out and he nodded to Fuji letting him know they had his support. Then, he asked the question that made the room go quiet, "Have you told Ryuzaki-sensai yet?". Everyone looked at him apparently not expecting the question to come so early.

"Not yet, we wanted to know we had all of your support before we went to Ryuzaki-sensai." Fuji said with a hopeful look his smile still in place. Sakuno's hopeful look was just plain pitiful.

Oishi exchanged looks with Eiji who was now twiddling his thumbs. Momo was currently staring at them looking very thoughtful which probably wouldn't turn out pretty. Kawamura had woken up and nodded his head. After all Fuji was one of his closest friends the least he could do was support him through his time of need. Inui nodded as well while still scribbling down everything into his notebook. Kaidou hissed and looked at Fuji and Sakuno before waiting for the other's respond.

"Fuji, How could you get Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter pregnant?" Oishi asked his tone was desperate and strained. Sakuno started to feel a little guilty for putting them through this. "Did you not use protection? Did you not take birth control pills Sakuno? Did you not do any precautions?!" He questioned with a motherly tone. He sighed. "You two are in quite of a predicament and are going to need all the help and support you can get. You have my support." Sakuno smiled and hugged him in thanks. He hugged her back. Momo whispered something to Eiji and Eiji grinned nodding.

"Now, Eiji-senpai and I..." Momo started but, was interrupted by Kaidoh.

"You have my support." He stated and hissed. Sakuno smiled widely at him. 'Thank you.' she mouthed.

"Okay, next, Me! Now, as I was saying. Eiji-senpai and I have one request in return for giving our support even though we would give it anyway if you refuse." Momo said and Fuji looked at him questioningly.

"You and Sakuno must write that we are the legal uncles/guardians of the twins." Eiji said and Fuji's closed eyes opened wide while his smile disappeared. Sakuno smile widened and she looked to Fuji.

"I think it's a good idea. After all. They have your genes so they should survive Inui-senpai's juices and they have Tezuka-senpai there to keep the others in line." Sakuno said and Fuji looked warily over his team mates. He smiled softly at her and nodded.

"You all are going to be uncles!" Sakuno announced as Eiji and Momo high-fived.

"Yes! You have our support!" They said and they gave her thumbs up. Sakuno placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently thinking about the nine months to come.

How was she going to survive? I mean okay she wasn't Really pregnant. But, she was gonna get the side effects from it darn it. She chose this though. Well, she didn't Fuji did but, she accepted it! That's gotta count for something. Then, something hit her. Were the embryo supposed to be kicking this early. She only put on the empathy belly today. She'd have to ask Yume-chan about it monday.

She and Fuji had the regulars support. She let out a mental sigh. What a relief. They were okay with her being pregnant with the tensai of Seigaku's baby. Twins none the less. They also had to inform Fuji's family. She blanked.

Oh no. Fuji's Family Yuuta. St. Rudolph. Other teams all over Tokyo knowing. What in sweet kami's name was Yume-chan thinking when she assigned this project?! And, this was all fake. What would happen when everyone found out after the nine months were up? Would they shun them? Would they take pity on them and forgive them?

She shook her head clearing out of her thoughts as Oishi called out her name. "Sakuno, are you alright? I've been calling your name for the past..." he looked down at his watch. "Three minutes." Sakuno smiled widely.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking of what the birthdate would be. The doctors haven't told us yet." Sakuno said and Oishi nodded. 'That was a close one.' She thought as Fuji nudged her. She looked at him and noticed the questioning look that meant that he didn't buy her excuse. She gave him a look that said she would explain later. His usual smile went back in place eyes closing and the normal chatter among the group commenced.

Sakuno chatted away with Eiji and Momo about possible names for the girls with Fuji, Ryoma and Oishi putting in their comments here and there. The rest watched the conversation silently. Wondering how this ordeal would turn out.

Sakuno stepped out of the sushi bar with Fuji in tow and called back into the room. "Bye guys! See you tomorrow morning before the tournament!" She heard various 'Hai!'s, 'See you later Sakuno-chan's, and one 'Bye Fujiko and Saku-chan!'. She smiled as a slender masculine built hand laced with hers and pulled her down the street. She looked up to her love's face to see those beautiful cearulean blue eyes looking lovingly back at her. He smiled at her before closing his eyes and turning back ahead. She smiled. What had she done to get such a wonderful life?

They started across walking a cross-walk in the middle of it Sakuno dropped her purse. "Oh, Fuji! My purse!" Sakuno said and let go of his hand walking back. Suddenly someone let out a scream.

"WATCH OUT!" a woman from the side of the street let out a blood curdling scream. She could hear the screams of the people on the sidewalks, sirens of a police car, the squealing of tires. Sakuno whipped to see a car speeding towards her it's brakes screeching away at the pavement trying to stop in time. The man in the car had a terrified look on his face. She whipped around again and sheilded her stomach. 'Fuji, I love you!' She thought and she felt the impact of the car on her back. She was thrown out onto the pavement in front of her. The last thing she heard and saw before falling to the darkness overtaking her senses was Fuji calling out to her the sirens of a ambulance in the back ground, "Sakuno! Sakuno!" and his cearulean blue orbs filled with worry staring down into hers.

Before the accident

"Oh, Fuji! My purse!" Sakuno's voice drifted to Fuji's ears as he felt her hand disconnect from his and he watched as she walked back to grab her fallen item. Suddenly, a black haired woman screamed out pointing at something up the road and a sense of dread filled Fuji's entire being as he watched her lips move.

"WATCH OUT!" she let out the most blood curdling scream he had ever heard and he looked to see a car speeding through the intersection. Time slowed down for Fuji as he raced towards the love of his life trying to make it in time. He heard the squealing of the cars breaks, the screams of the crowd on the side walks, the sirens of the police car that was chasing down the car that was about to hit his Sakuno head on. He watched as Sakuno whipped to see the car heading towards her then, whipped back around again sheilding her stomach. One thought flickered through his mind. 'She's about to die and the only thing she can think of is getting an A in health. 'I love you so much Sakuno!' He was almost there when the car made impact and she was thrown to the ground. The car stopped the police came and took the man. Someone called an ambulance. He could hear the sirens. Fuji ran to her and took her into his arms staring with worry into her slightly glazed cinnamon brown orbs. "Sakuno! Sakuno!" He called out just as her eyes closed her breathing shallow.

He looked up to see the ambulance speeding towards them. It stopped in the middle of the intersection and two paramedics jumped out. They grabbed a stretcher running towards him. They tried to take her from him but, he only let out a menacing growl.

"Please, we have to take her to the hospital. If we don't something awful might happen to her." One of them said. Fuji opened his eyes causing both of them to take a step back and nodded sharply.

He stood with Sakuno in his arms and walked towards the ambulance. Both paramedics looked at each other strangly before following the boy. "Son, we have to put her on the stretcher. Please?" Fuji glared at them but, laid Sakuno on the stretcher and they put her into the ambulance. Fuji got in with her and shut the door. He slowly and gently reached for Sakuno's hand. As he took her's into his he just realized how small it was compared to his.

He placed his hand on her cheek. Hoping to whatever kami was up there that she would be okay. He just started his life with her today. He couldn't lose her just when things are starting. No he can't lose her ever it'd kill him if he did. He frowned at the thought unknowningly some tears fell from his open clear blue eyes as he looked at the unconcious loved girl in front of him. "

Please be ok Sakuno. I can't lose you. I need you. I love you." And, need her he did

To be continued...

How was it? Remember this is **Kikumaru'sLove15**'s fic, so FULL CREDIT goes to her. I fixed it a little. I will write the next chapter myself since I have FULL CONTROL to it. If there are any mistakes let me know.

Leave good review, ne?

Ja'ne...


	5. Really Pregnant?

9 months Awaiting

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, or it's characters.

Chapter 5: Really Pregnant!?

Sakuno was being rushed to the hospital by the paramedics. Fuji didn't want to leave her side knowing what state of condition she must be in NOW!

"Damn something might happen to my babies, and LOVE." Fuji thought to himself as the paramedics arrived on time at the hospital.

The paramedics took in Sakuno rushing to the emergency room. A hospital receptionist asked what happened. Fuji explained that Sakuno got hit by a car that came out of nowhere. But the driver stood by their side until the ambulance came.

"Excuse me young man but we have to take her in to ER to check in her status. She might need surgery so you would have to patient in the waiting room."

"But I don't want too. I need to be by my LOVE'S side."

"Sorry young man these are hospital rules!"

"Hai I understand." Fuji pissed off watches Sakuno off to ER. He sighs making himself comfortable near a couch before calling everyone telling them what happened. How will Sakuno's grandmother take this tragic news?

After an hour in the ER a doctor name Hatori Sohma calls in to see if there is a family member of Sakuno Ryuzaki.

"That would be me. I'm her grandmother, please doctor tell me what happened to my granddaughter?"

"Well you need to come with me to see your granddaughter because there is something very important we discovered."

"Ryuzaki-sensei let me come to please?" Fuji pleaded revealing his blue orbs sadly.

"Okay Fuji come on."

Fuji sighed as he followed Ryuzaki with the doctor. The doctor's cousin came to visit for some reason.

"Hatori how you doing?"

"What do you want Shigure? Ain't you suppose to be at home working on your 'novel'?"

"I worked on it already. Aren't you happy to see me cousin?"

"Not really! Can you see I'm kinda busy right now?"

"Oh right hospital issues. I'll talk to you laterz." Shigure winked at his cousin who just sweat dropped and bowed his head to Fuji and Ryuzaki for his cousin's sudden appearance.

Sakuno was in her own hospital room sleeping peacefully. A few wires were connected around her body. The doctor led them to her room explaining to them about the wires. They understood as Fuji approaches Sakuno's bedside and kissed her cheeks. Also grabbed her hands and kissed it, Ryuzaki watches the scene in awe before facing the doctor to ask him what he needed to tell her.

"Well we just found out your granddaughter is 5 weeks pregnant."

Ryuzaki's eyes widen as she let her mind replay over and over again what the doctor just said before fainting.

To be continued...

How was it good or bad? Let me know if there are any mistakes.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne...


	6. Explanation

9 months Awaiting

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, or it's characters.

Explanation:

Sakuno stood in the hospital during the week. Her grandmother wanted an explanation about the pregnancy. It was too late for an abortion even if Sakuno wanted one. Her grandmother wouldn't allow it and Sakuno wanted to keep the baby even if she wasn't really 'pregnant'.

All the regulars stopped by the hospital as well after tennis practice to check on Sakuno and the baby's condition. Which was alright, Fuji would be by her side every night and Sakuno urged Fuji to go home to sleep. He didn't want to, seeing Sakuno in the hospital bothered him a lot. She gave up and let him stay with her just like her grandmother sometimes.

In school Sakuno's classmates wondered what happened to her. The teachers knew already and wouldn't bring up the sore subject while in class. Yume-sensei was worried about Sakuno's condition and Fuji wanted her to explain to him about the empathy belly.

"See you tomorrow class." Yume-sensei called out as everyone headed home or other places they needed to be.

"Yume-sensei can I speak to you?"

"Sure Fuji what is it?"

"It's about Sakuno."

"Is she doing alright?"

"Yes she is. I'm going to see her right after tennis practice."

"That's good tell her I said hi."

"Sure thing. I just wanted to ask you about the empathy belly."

"Okay what about it?"

"Can you give me an explanation what the empathy belly is exactly."

"Okay the empathy belly gives symptoms of pregnancy."

"Since it's flat it won't grow?"

"It inflates like a child  is growing inside."

"Does this have to do with the marbles you gave us two weeks ago?"

""What made you come to that conclusion Fuji?"

"I get the feeling for some reason that Sakuno is really pregnant."

"Well you're on it. She really is!"

"What!? She is?"

"Yes I was going to tell you both next month but since you brought it up I will tell you how she's really pregnant."

"Please do." Fuji pleaded getting himself comfortable near a desk.

"When I assigned the project with the marbles I didn't expect for someone to pick out two blue marbles."

"In which Sakuno and I did."

"Yes and with the touching of the marbles between Sakuno and you the marbles 'sparked your sperm and transferred into Sakuno's body."

"Wow. I need to tell this to Sakuno."

"How about after your tennis practice I head with you to the hospital?"

"Sure not a problem with that. Won't Sakuno be surprised to see you."

"Yes she will and with the real news about her pregnancy."

To be continued...

How was it good or bad? Any mistakes please let me know

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne...


	7. Going Home

9 months Awaiting

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, or it's characters.

Going Home:

Sakuno was waiting for her doctor to let her know when she will be released from the hospital. She was scared and nervous with the thought of staying another night in the hospital. Her doctor entered the room letting her know that she could be released from the hospital tonight.

"Yay, I get to go home tonight." Sakuno beamed with excitement. Her doctor chuckled at the cute scene and calmed her down.

"Your grandmother needs to sign a few papers before you leave."

"Hai I understand."

Tennis Practice ended early since they were all anxious to see their kohai especially Fuji. He wanted to see the love of his life so bad and his teacher was tagging along with the regulars and grandmother. Practice had lasted for about one hour.

The teacher explained the real situation to Sakuno's grandmother in which she was surprised after hearing it. Fuji felt it was right to tell her and the need to tell his family that his girlfriend Sakuno is 'REALLY PREGNANT'! Sakuno's grandmother was shocked at the news even when her granddaughter hadn't experienced 'love-making for the first time yet.'

"And now she's really experimenting because of two blue marbles sparked Fuji's sperm into my granddaughter's body with one magical touch." Ryuzaki said to the teacher. The teacher sighed explaining the same situation that occurred to her when she was in high school.

They arrived at the hospital and the doctors told Ryuzaki about her granddaughter's release. Everyone was ecstatic with the news especially Fuji, now he wouldn't see his love in the hospital anymore.

"How about we throw Ryuzaki-san a welcome back home party?" Momo suggested.

"I like that idea." Fuji chimed in with excitement. Is he out of character here?? Everyone nodded to the suggestion.

"Where will the welcome back party be held?" Ryuzaki asked.

Everyone shrugged their shoulders not knowing where exactly to hold the party. Kawamura insisted the party to be held in his family's restaurant. Everyone nodded in agreement once again and left to set up for the party since in three hours Sakuno will be out of the hospital.

Fuji wanted to stay in the hospital being the first person she sees besides her grandmother. He fidgeted impatiently waiting for his family since he wanted to tell them that his girlfriend was pregnant.

In less than an hour he told his family; his sister Yumiko and parents. They were shocked but the biggest shocker was the teacher was there to explaining the sitaution about the empathy belly and two blue marbles. Ryuzaki was still signing a few papers and the doctors were checking Sakuno one last time before she leaves.

The rest of the regulars were preparing for the small party. Kawamura told his parents last minute about his kohai being released and the party was for welcoming her back home. His parents thought that was sweet and helped out of course.

"Sakuno-chan is being released out of the hospital?" Tomoka questioned Horio.

"Yes senpai-tachis just told us about it. Would you please let go of my shirt?" He answered/demanded. She obliged as she pushed him to the ground. Horio just growled at her getting himself up. Tomoka walked away thinking of what to get her as a welcome back gift.

"I'm going home. I'm going home." Sakuno sung to herself getting her things ready as she rubbed her stomach. "No I mean were going home." She continued not knowing Fuji was waiting for her by the door.

"Looks like my girl is ready to go." He mumbled surprising her. She gasped seeing her love there waiting for her. A small smile appeared in her face dropping her bags and running to embrace him.

"Syuusuke-kun what are you doing here?"

"I came to surprise you. Now that I know my love is being released today in just...5 minutes." He said looking at his watch. She hit him playfully and nuzzled her nose against his chest with a squeal.

He lifted her face noticing her cheeks reddened with the sudden touch. She closed her eyes knowing what he was going to do which was kissing her sweet and passionately. The kiss lasted about a minute or two and they broke apart for a breather.

"Where is my grandmother Syuusuke-kun?" She asked seeing him picking her bag she dropped not to long ago.

"She's waiting for us downstairs as is my family." He answered eyeing Sakuno to take his free hand. She obeyed with a blush lowering her head. He smiled again pecking her head, eyes, reddened cheeks, lips, and hand as they left the hospital room.

Sakuno waved goodbye to the doctors and nurses who helped her for the past two weeks. They awed at the cute scene.

To be continued...

How was it good or bad?? If there are any mistakes please let me know

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne...


	8. Uncle Yuuta? Is it true?

Nine Month's Awaiting

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, or it's characters.

Uncle Yuuta? Is it true?

In three months everyone knew about Sakuno's pregnancy. The rival tennis teams were shocked for two reasons. 

First reason, Sakuno and Fuji getting together. Second reason, they were going to start a family at such a young age of 15, and 17.

Sakuno Ryuzaki was five months and two weeks pregnant. Her belly was growing majority of Fuji's fangirls would trash talk Sakuno. Her saviors were three of her good girlfriends, Tomoka, An, and Rebecca (I added an oc, she will play a minor role in this fic.) Of course her older senpais, Ryoma, and true boyfriend, Fuji Syuusuke.

Yuuta was surprised ti find out that he would be an uncle in a few months. 

Flashback:

"I suddenly feel like going home for some reason." Yuuta thought as he packed his belongings for the weekend. "Oh yeah, Aniki's girlfriend, Sakuno-chan will come out of the hospital tonight since Aniki left me a text message."

He got home in time to see the others arrive. "Yuuta, you came home. You must have missed me this much." Fuji teased his younger brother.

"I didn't come to see you, I came to see the family." Yuuta answered blushing. Sakuno giggled on what took place between the Fuji brothers. "Sakuno-chan, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine. Thanks for asking Yuuta-senpai." She answered with a bow.

Yuuta's family was happy and surprised to see him. So they had a big feast with some of everyone's favorite food.(now that's a lot of cooking.)

Fuji and Sakuno's teacher was there as well explaining more about the blue marbles, even Sakuno's grandmother too. They told Yuuta the truth about her pregnancy since he had a right to know.

He blushed thinking about his brother already having sex, but sigh of relief due to the blue marbles workings.

End Flashback

How the rival schools found out was none other by Mizuki Hagime. 

Flashback:

"Let's see our tennis team needs more recruits." Mizuki thought as he began scouting new people to join the St. Rudolph's tennis team.

He overhears a conversation between Eiji and Momo. They were mumbling about Fuji's baby miracle surprise.

"Can you believe Sakuno-chan, and Fujiko-chan will be parents very soon."

"Yeah I can't wait to teach the twin girls how to eat and play tennis like me."

"No I want to teach them how to play my style of tennis." Eiji whined.

"We just have to see about that Eiji-senpai." Momo grinned. They kept arguing about the subject.

"So Yuuta-kun's brother, Fuji Syuusuke, my number one rival will be a father. This is good evident information." He wrote down on a piece of paper, or should I say he tape recorded the conversation for proof. (Where did he find a tape recorder?)

With the news on Seigaku's tennis prodigy Mizuki went around the different high schools of Japan gossiping about Fuji Syuusuke and Sakuno Ryuzaki's baby miracle surprise.

End Flashback

By the way Fuji and Sakuno felt it was right to tell Tezuka, Oishi, Eiji, Inui, Momo, Kaidoh, and Ryoma the TRUTH about her pregnancy. They did and Sakuno told her three girlfriends. 

It surprised them more but Oishi was relieved that Fuji and Sakuno didn't have sex yet. Eventually, it's going to happen. And oh yeah before I forget Fuji and Sakuno been going out for the past six months.

To be continued... 

How was it? If there are any mistakes please let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne...


	9. Reaction

9 months Awaiting:

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, or it's characters.

Reaction:

* * *

How has Fuji Syuusuke been feeling since the rival school found out. His reason was surprised and **relieved.**

Once in a while the rival tennis teams world drop by Seishun High School to ask Fuji, 'how Sakuno been feeling?' He would answer their question with a nod and smile.

"How is Ryuzaki-san's doing?"

"She's fine." He smiled because he's looking forward to being a father.

(Being a teen father could be a real challenge for Fuji-sama, ne?)

* * *

How has Ryuzaki Sakuno been feeling since everyone found out. At first confused, happy, then **doubtful**. 

The Fuji fanclub bad-mouthed Sakuno a lot.They were **jealous **of her relationship with Fuji, and having his babies.

They pushed and bullied her whenever she's alone.

Sakuno would hide her real feelings on being pregnant at such a young age of 15. Also the torture she faced on school whenever she was alone.

* * *

"Sakuno-san, are you alright?" Her friend Rebecca asked with a worried look on her face. 

"Yes, I'm fine." She lied faking a small smile.

"...Okay." She patted her friend's back feeling relieved.

Everyone kept asking her if she was alright. She lied of course with a fake smile. She hid her herself behind a mask. (Is that possible?)

* * *

Behind closed doors Sakuno would do anything to get rid of her babies. 

"I can't take being pregnant anymore." She cried in her room.

Flashback:

"I can't believe were really goint to be parents." Fuji smiled playing with Sakuno's growing baby belly. "Even though were teenagers."

"Uh..hai." Sakuno fake smiled. "T-this must be a real challenge for you, Syuusuke-kun."

"It sure is. I get to share the challenge and joy with the girl I love."

"...I love you too, Syuusuke-kun." She smiled as tears rolled down the side of her cheek. Fuji kissed her tears away before claiming her lips fully.

End Flashback

"I'm sorry Syuusuke-kun but I'm not going to keep the babies." She finalized getting ready for bed.

* * *

To be continued...

How was it? Someone please help me with the next chapter. If yes, let me know in messages or reviews. I have a type of idea how the next chapter should be. If there are any mistakes please let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne...


	10. Why Sakuno, Y?

9 months Awaiting:

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, or it's characters.

Why Sakuno, Y?

* * *

Sakuno Ryuzaki needed to tell her friends how she really felt. Of course doubtful because of her pregnancy. She gathered all her three girlfriends and told her what she plans to do.

"Sakuno-san, what's going on?" Rebecca asked worriedly.

"Yeah, Sakuno you're getting us nervous." Tomoka added as An nodded with fear in her eyes.

Sakuno's three friends wouldn't be ready to hear what she plans to do with her unborn twin girls.

"I want to give up the twins for adoption!"

"What?!" All three hollered in the burger joint causing a scene.

Sakuno just left the burger joint crying with her head down in shame. Of course her three friends ran after her.

* * *

Fuji Syuusuke was just coming out of tennis practice. He wanted to visit his girlfriend since she wasn't at school for the day which worried him a lot.

'I hope she isn't sick. If she is, it has to be because of her being pregnant.' He smiled at the thought surprising Sakuno and playing with her growing baby belly.

* * *

Sakuno ran home crying her eyes out after telling her three closest girl friends. She didn't notice they were pounding on her door asking to come in so they could talk.

After a few minutes she opened the door still crying and running to her bed covering herself with a blanket. An walked up to her hugging her tightly, as well as Tomoka and Rebecca.

She told them her reasons because of majority of the school calling her bad names. She now feels she has a bad reputation, and carrying Fuji Syuusuke is a big burden for her.

* * *

Fuji went to a flower shop and picked up some pink roses he ordered earlier in the day. He wanted to give them to Sakuno before the end of the day. But somehow had a feeling Sakuno wouldn't be in school and his feeling was right.

"Sakuno would love these." He said knocking on Sakuno's front door.

* * *

To be continued...

How was it? Someone please help me with the next chapter, what should Fuji do when he finds out Sakuno's reasons for not keeping the twins as their own? If there are any mistakes please let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne...


	11. What's Fuji going to do?

9 months Awaiting:

9 months Awaiting:

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, or it's characters.

What's Fuji going to do?

Fuji was ringing the doorbell in Sakuno's house. He had roses for her since he didn't see his girlfriend during school.

"Good afternoon, Fuji-senpai/san." All the girls bowed except for Sakuno. In which she was upstairs in her room.

"Is Sakuno-chan here?"

"Yes." Rebecca smiled putting on her shoes back before heading out.

"She's upstairs." Tomoka added as An nodded.

"Thank you girls." Fuji smiled showing his blue orbs. All three girls blushed giggling. Tomoka giggled the loudest.

The girls were out Sakuno's house. Fuji closed the door and headed upstairs to his girlfriend's room.

Sakuno was in the bed getting ready to nap. As soon as she tucked herself in bed there was a light knock heard on the door. She growled getting up from the bed wondering who it was.

'Whose bothering me now?' she opened the door and gasped surprised to see her boyfriend. "Syuu..suke-kun!?"

"Hey cutie." She blushed at the nickname with her head down. Fuji hugged her tightly not letting go. She relaxed her head on his chest sighing.

After some time Sakuno laid herself on the bed while Fuji watered the roses he got for her. Sakuno decided to break the silence.

"Syuusuke-kun, what brings you here?"

"My girl lives here." He smiled. "I missed her all day." She blushed as Fuji grabbed her closer for a kiss which caught her off guard. She was sitting on top of his lap this time in which he put her on.

"How have you been feeling?" He asked stroking her hair.

"I been feeling sick."

"I'm here and I want to make you feel better." Fuji said kissing her hair. Sakuno was sad and about to cry.

"You can't make me feel better!"

"Why not?" Fuji was confused looking at her with his open blue eyes. She blushed at his look lowering her head and getting up from his lap.

"I can't tell you." She cried holding her baby belly running out of the room into the bathroom.

Fuji worried followed her to the bathroom. He began to knock on the bathroom door. Sakuno began crying as the water was running.

For an hour Sakuno stood in the bathroom, as Fuji sat down by the bathroom door waiting for Sakuno to come out. 'What's going on Sakuno?'

The door opened Fuji stood up looking at a teary-faced Sakuno. She ran hugging him, he hugged her back caressing her back.

"I'm sorry Syuusuke-kun." She kept apologizing.

"Sakuno, why are you apologizing for?"

"You're going to hate me when I tell you this." She wiped her tears looking at him seriously.

"Tell me." He said seriously setting Sakuno onto his lap.

"As soon as the twin girls are born…" She trailed looking down. "I don't want to keep them.."

Fuji widened his eyes looking away from her.

To be continued…

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne…..


	12. Too Late

9 months Awaiting:

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, or it's characters.

Too Late:

Fuji is surprised that his girlfriend wants to give up on their unborn twin baby girls.

"You can't do this Sakuno. These twins are our lives. You can't just give up on them!" He exclaimed.

"Stop shouting at me Syuusuke-kun! The twins are also mine, and I can do whatever I want with them!" She screamed looking at him with her eyes red from crying.

"S-Sakuno . . . why? Why now? Why couldn't you tell me this before? You know these babies are what brought us closer together."

"I don't care, Fuji-senpai..."

"You just called me Fuji-senpai, instead of Syuusuke."

"I know I did, I'm sorry... can you leave me alone please?"

Fuji's eyes widen looking down and sad. "Fine I'll leave you alone. Just remember I love you always."

He kissed her forehead leaving her house. She continued to cry her eyes out.

Eiji was walking up to the house as Fuji stormed out. "Fujiko what's going on? Why are you crying, nyah?"

Fuji continued to walk by ignoring Eiji, still in shock by Sakuno's decision. Eiji looked up to the window only to see Sakuno bawling.

Eiji gasped 'Is Sakuno alright? I wonder what's going on?' He thought to himself as he quickly entered the house.

Sakuno ran out of her room as she ran downstairs to see Eiji standing with a confused expression all over his face.

"Sakuno-chan why are you crying?"

"Eiji-senpai I don't want to see anyone right now. Can you please leave?"

"I'm not leaving unless you tell me why you and Fujiko were fighting." He questioned her.

"Eiji-senpai didn't you hear what I said before LEAVE ME ALONE!!" She exploded with tears running down her eyes.

"..I'm worried about you and Fuji, and I want to know what's going on."

She gave in with a sigh still crying explaining the big conflict.

"..Please don't give up on those babies." He began to tear up.

"I know Eiji-senpai, you don't know how hard it is to be a young mother-to be. I can't take it anymore, the name calling, the gossipers, and being pregnant at a young age."

"But Fujiko will be so sad, he was looking forward to being a father. He always talks about it in school."

"I think it's not going to happen." She said to Eiji.

"..Aww.." He said dissapointed.

"I know he's your best friend, but I don't think it's going to work out between Fuji-senpai, and I."

"Why, nyah?.."

"Eiji-senpai would you please go?" She asked politely.

Eiji sighs in disappointment and sadness as he leaves than Sakuno closes the door behind him.

"I'm sorry..Eiji-senpai." She mutters under her breathe.

The next day Fuji was taking pictures in the park a familiar face popped in his camera lens.

"Good morning Kaidoh."

Kaidoh was surprised to see his senpai. "What are you doing here in the park, Fuji-senpai?"

"I decided to take some pictures and to clear my mind." Fuji answered him with a smile.

"I know what happened between you and Ryuzaki-chan. Kikumaru-senpai told me the disappointing news."

"Oh really.."

"I think you should head over to Ryuzaki-chan's house to see if she's alright."

Fuji nodded thanking his kohai and rushed over to Sakuno's house. He rang the doorbell quite a number of times before Sumire answered.

"Ryuzaki-sensei is Sakuno-chan here?"

Sumire looks down inviting him into the house. She tells him to take a seat, he obeys taking a seat as something horribly was wrong.

"What's going on? Where's Sakuno-chan?"

She sighs taking something out of her pocket and giving it to Fuji. He takes it from her hand and opens the 'something' as he begins to read it a shocking spreads across his beautiful features.

Upon reading the last sentence he runs up the stairs to Sakuno's room, only to find it empty.

"..Sakuno.. you didn't.."

He runs back downstairs asking Sumire how she could let this happen.

"It was her decision. I couldn't stop her."

"But you're her grandmother."

Sumire responds by looking down as tears ran down her face. Fuji runs out thinking he could stop her.

"No Fuji. It's too late, she's already in England." Fuji drops to his knees and starts crying.

To be continued...

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne...


	13. Sakuno in England

9 months Awaiting:

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, or it's characters. Just this fanfiction.

Sakuno in England:

Fuji is still surprised after a few months that Sakuno left. 'I guess it's really over now.'

Since Sakuno has been in England, she hasn't been in contact with any of her friends. But everyone knows about her stay in England through her grandmother. Sumire tells them what's going on with Sakuno.

"Sakuno-san are you all right?" Her aunt Sachiko asked one day. It was Sakuno's final month and she was due any day.

"Yes..." Sakuno grunted in pain. She was feeling pain in her stomach, and realized her water broke. It meant the twin babies were ready to come into the world.

Her aunt Sachiko knew she was going on labor. Her husband called the ambulance.

"Breathe in and out Sakuno." Her aunt Sachiko suggested.

She nodded as she heaved a sigh beginning to breathe. Sakuno started closing her eyes remembering what she learned in childbirth class.

Fuji came over to Ryuzaki Sumire's house for tea. She also wanted to tell him more about Sakuno.

"Thank you for having me over Ryuzaki-sensei." He bowed at the door.

"No problem Fuji." She smiled. "Have a seat."

He took a seat as Sumire offered him tea. He smiled showing his beautiful blue orbs and accepted the tea.

"You know Sakuno is about to give birth any time soon."

"Yes I know." He sighed sipping his tea with added wasabi. (Maybe, )

"You must miss her."

"I sure do." He looked down. "I want to see my daughters being born."

Sakuno was screaming for her life as the pain increased. Her aunt Sachiko held her hand during the ride to the hospital. Sakuno's aunt told her husband to call Sumire. He nodded planning to call her after their arrival to the hospital.

They finally arrived to the hospital. Everyone rushed setting Sakuno into a hospital bed and took her to an emergency room.

"Fuji don't worry you probably will see her someday."

"Why won't the someday be today?"

"I don't know.." The phone rang as Sumire didn't get to finish what she was going to say.

Fuji's eyes widen as his ex girlfriend's name was mentioned out of his former coach's mouth. "Ryuzaki-sensei what happened to Sakuno-chan?"

"She's about to give birth."

"I need to go and see her."

"Hold on. " She stopped him from leaving. "We're going to England tonight."

To be continued...

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne...


	14. Their Arrival

9 months Awaiting:

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, or it's characters. Just this fanfiction.

Their Arrival:

Around 9p.m Sumire and Fuji arrived to England. His family already knew he went with Ryuzaki Sumire for an emergency.

"I can't believe my twin daughters are here already." Fuji was excited to see the twins soon.

"Let's go and pick up our bags from baggage claim." Sumire reminded. Fuji nodded his head. They went to baggage claim to get their belongings together. Sumire's brother –in- law was waiting for them at the airport.

"Aunt Sachiko, how are my daughters doing?" Sakuno asked resting her head on her aunt's shoulders.

"Their fine." She smiled as Sakuno smiled back.

"I can't wait to see them."

"You're going to see them soon. The nurses are getting your girls cleaned up."

"Will your ex boyfriend get to see his daughters?"

"..I don't know.." Sakuno answered looking down. In her heart she really missed Fuji, and would do anything to see him someday. How about her someday is today?

"Your daughters are ready to see their mom." A nurse came in holding one of the twins. Another nurse beside her came in holding the second twin.

"They're here Sakuno." Her aunt was full of joy. She held the first twin, while Sakuno had the second twin in her arms.

Sakuno began to tear a little. She couldn't believe she was a mother already, and couldn't wait to take care of the girls.

"How do you feel being a mother?"

"It's a great feeling, aunt Sachiko."

"It's going to be a lot of work too, Sakuno." Her aunt threw her two cents while playing with the baby's fingers.

"I know." Sakuno smiled kissing her daughter's forehead. She realized both her daughters has Fuji's eye color but very lighter.

"How is Sakuno-chan?" Sumire asked her brother-in-law.

"She's fine, the babies have to be in this world right now."

"I get to see my newborns very soon." Fuji said with a nervous tone. He chuckled a bit looking out the car window. Sumire gazed at him for a bit and smiled.

"I can't wait to see my great grand-daughters."

"We're here at the hospital." The man said parking the car. (I need a name for him. Someone help me!!!)

Sakuno couldn't think of a good name for the twins. She knew she wanted the girls to have their name start with the letter S for some reason. (I need help with this too..)

"Any luck with the names for the girls yet Sakuno?" Her aunt asked. She got her answer with a shrug of Sakuno's shoulder.

"Syuusuke was going to name the babies when they were born."

"How sweet of this Syuusuke guy." Her aunt smiled patting her niece's head and kissing her forehead.

"I miss him.." She cried out. "He didn't get to see his daughters born." She wailed holding tight to her daughter.

Her aunt took both babies laying them down. With a sigh she hugged Sakuno telling her something.

"Your grandmother is on her way here."

"What?!"

"Your uncle called them earlier today."

"Does this mean my grandmother will be here tonight?"

"Yes she will."

"How I miss grandma." She wiped her tears looking at her twin daughters sleeping. "I can't wait to see her when she comes."

"I know you can."

A knock was heard through the door. Her aunt got up from the bed and opened the door revealing her husband, sister, and a surprise visitor.

"Fuji-senpai.." Sakuno called out with brown orbs wide opened. The babies began to cry.

To be continued…

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne…….


	15. What a Surprise

9 Months Awaiting:

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, or it's characters. Just this fanfiction.

What a Surprise:

"Hello Sakuno." Both Fuji and Sumire said. Sumire hugged her granddaughter after a long time seeing her.

"Grandma, I missed you." She began to tear. Her aunt Sachiko and uncle Kenji decided to leave them alone with the new guests arriving.

"We're going to tell the nurse to bring in your daughters Sakuno." Her aunt said through the door.

"All right aunt Sachiko." Sakuno eyed Fuji as he smiled, bowed and closed the door to her aunt. 'Syuusuke-kun I'm glad you're here.'

"Grandma, why don't you go with aunt Sachiko?" She insisted with a smile.

"I sure will." She smiled patting Sakuno's head. "I want to see my great granddaughters."

Sakuno giggled and nodded her head. She wanted her grandmother to see the small babies as well.

"Fuji-senpai what a surprise to see you here."

"Your grandmother informed me about your condition since you last left to come here."

"I didn't know that.." Silence took over as Fuji took a seat beside Sakuno. She looked around the room uncomfortably.

Fuji came closer to Sakuno and took grab hold of her hands. "I missed you Sakuno." He kissed her hand which surprised her.

"I missed you to Syuusuke-kun." She wrapped her arms around his neck. He did the same to her waist not letting go.

"Ever since you left me you and the baby girls had been running through my mind." He whispered blowing her ear teasingly.

"Syuusuke-kun that tickles." She giggled as she began to cry a little.

"Don't cry Sakuno." He kissed her tears. "I'm here now." Tears came down Fuji's cheeks.

"I'm glad you came Syuusuke-kun." She wiped his tears.

"So did I." He kissed her cheeks sweetly. A blush appeared on her face with a smile too.

"I hope Sakuno work things out with Fuji." Sumire smiled sipping coffee in the cafeteria.

"I suppose he's the father of the girls."

"Yes he is."

"He seems like a great guy for my niece, ne Kenji?"

"Yes isn't time for him to meet his daughters?"

"You're right." They all got up and headed back to the nursery.

"Syuusuke-kun you're ready to meet your daughters?"

"Yes I am."

Sakuno smiled getting up from the bed. Of course Fuji helped her. They headed to the nursery.

To be continued…

Happy new Year 2009!!

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne……


	16. Naming the Girls

9 months Awaiting:

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, or it's characters. Just this fan fiction.

Naming the Girls:

Sakuno smiled getting up from the bed of course Fuji helped her. They headed to the nursery.

"You haven't named the girls yet?" Fuji asked.

"No, because I remembered you wanted to do that."

"I can't wait to see my adorable daughters."

"My great granddaughters are beautiful and nameless." Sumire smiled while taking pictures through the glass. (If that is possible?)

"You think Sakuno will take them back to Japan?" Aunt Sachiko asked.

"Who knows.." Uncle Kenji was uncertain as he eyed Sumire's sadness.

"I would like for her to come back home."

"Isn't it Sakuno's decision?"

"Yes it is but Sachiko I miss her. So does her friends."

"You're going to have to convince her." He waved. "Here she comes and that Fuji guy."

"Here they are Syuusuke kun." She pointed at two crying baby girls.

He smiled at the looking glass and took out a camera. He took pictures of his newborn daughters.

"You have names for the twins Sakuno chan?" Fuji asked.

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"The names I choose for the girls is Sariya and Syuuke Fuji."

"Those names are perfect for my angels." He smiled. "I want to hold both of them."

Sakuno giggled and hai'ed. She asked one of the nurses to pass both girls to Fuji's arms. But he had to sit down which he did.

Sariya and Syuuke Fuji laughed as their parents played with them. A family picture was taken suddenly by Sumire. She wanted to treasure her great granddaughters through a picture.

~Five days Later~

Sakuno was getting ready to head home from the hospital. The twins were in the room with her and Fuji was dressing the girls.

"How I love my angels so much." Fuji began tickling the twins. They giggled and Sakuno smiled.

"Sariya and Syuuke adore you so much, Syuusuke kun."

"Of course I'm their father." He began to poke the twin girl's noses.

"Well I'm ready to go." She grabbed one of the twins and set her down on a stroller. So did Fuji, and holding Sakuno's bag on his left arm.

During the summer Fuji and Sakuno were working on their relationship for the twin's sake. But nothing worked always arguing over nonsense and stupidity.

"That seems like a good idea, Syuusuke senpai."

"Are you sure about this Sakuno chan?" Fuji didn't want her to regret it later on.

"Yes." Sakuno gave one of the twins to Fuji. "You take care of Syuuke while I take care of Sariya."

"Fine I will."

"Just to tell you I'm not going back to Japan."

"Alright, that's fine with me."

~Two months Later~

Sakuno was feeling sick. Her aunt took her to the doctor's office.

"Congratulations Ryuzaki san you're two months pregnant." The doctor announced patting her back.

"Again?!" she began to cry. "I don't want to keep this child."

"It's your decision." Her aunt hugged her. "Don't forget you have a beautiful daughter back home."

"You mean two."

"Yes, two beautiful daughters." She wiped Sakuno's tears. "I wonder if Fuji san is taking good care of Syuuke."

"Grandma told me he is."

"So he's juggling school, a job and a four month old."

"Yeah just like me." She smiled weakly patting her soon to be growing baby belly.

The end…

Should there be a sequel? Tell me in reviews, or messages.

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne……..


	17. AN Author's Note

9 months Awaiting

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Prince of Tennis, or its characters. Just this fan fiction.

AN

This is an author's note letting those that read and kept up with this fan fiction for the past few years that the sequel is out. I've been messaged and even commented about the sequel for the past few years not satisfied how the story ended. I'm sorry on my behalf because I've had no plans on continuing until my true readers, and reviewers kept badgering me about the fic itself.

I'm happy to announce that I'll definitely continue the fic and with great results, if there's a beta out there that would love to help me with this fanfiction, and it's sequel please hit me up as soon as possible.

Thank you for taking your time in reading this everyone. :)


End file.
